Multi-functional systems are known arranged to be configured from time to time as a function of specific and/or urgent needs in certain operating zones.
For example, configurable systems are known to be used as radio-links for emergencies such as earthquakes or saturation of telephone lines.
Configurable systems are also known to be used as video surveillance or air traffic control stations, for example in emergency situations and/or critical failures in fixed installations.
Applicant, in general, has noted that known multi-functional systems are difficult to be transported and located in intended operating zones, so that times to set running such systems are particularly costly and difficult.
In specific technical fields, systems are known arranged to perform specific functions.
For instance, patent application US2005/194807_A1 discloses a trailer with wheels capable of being towed by a vehicle. The trailer comprises a cabin that can be telescopically raised for observing, filming and photographing animals.
Patent application US2007/074933_A1 discloses a further trailer with wheels capable of being towed by a vehicle. The trailer comprises a base and a platform that can be lifted telescopically as to the base for loading objects or vehicles of different sizes inside the compartment made by the base and the platform.
Patent application US2015/0300321_A1 discloses a container comprising a generator set. The container comprises a base that can be configured in transport mode and in operating mode. In transport mode the container base is held horizontally while in operating mode the base is rotated 90° so that one of the sides stays on the ground and allows the use of the generator set comprised in the container.
Patent application GB_2520675_A discloses a mobile system for treating or purifying water having features similar to those of patent application US2015/0300321_A1.
Such a known system comprises a base and a tower-shaped water treatment structure configured so that the structure can be erected to a vertical position from a horizontal position for allowing water treatment.
Patent application WO2015/052642_A1 discloses a surveillance system which includes a tower and a cabin, located at the base of the system.
The tower, in use, is supported by a telescopic vertical rod that is at least partially contained inside the cabin whose base supports the telescopic rod.
Applicant has noted that even in these specific examples, transport and installation of the trailers disclosed in the first two documents, in some cases, require special towing means and kits. Moreover the trailers require to be easily adaptable to be transported in particularly difficult operating zones.
Applicant has also noted that in other cases known systems have extremely specialized structures and configurations and therefore are difficult to be adapted, as a function of needs, to highly different configurations and functions.
In general, Applicant has noted that the known art does not seem able to effectively solve the problem of making available multi-functional systems or even specific systems quickly and effectively, such as in emergency situations or in particularly difficult operating zones, when shape and size of such systems require configurations of a certain complexity.